Tu aimes francais?
by absolute.verisimilitude
Summary: a new mutant comes (hint hint title) but what is his motive? Also will he ever leave our poor Rogue alone? (over course not .) .:[on hiatus]:.
1. The New Arrival

A/N: man…this is gonna be hard…I started writing this before the 2nd series and u ppl that have been watching the show recently, u know that Mystique is Risty (if u didn't, u know now) and she hasn't exactly been back in the Brotherhood house in quite some time…so…I'm making this somewhat of an alternate universe….ah yes…au's solve everything…Ok…Mystique has never left the house or came back or whatever…she's just there and she's also Risty…but she is not Principal…unknown to all the world….she's still not around except to the Brotherhood. The only thing the Brotherhood pplz don't know is that Risty is Mystique…there we go…all fits well…I hope…I still however haven't decided whether or not I want to put in the new mutants or not. 

_He_ had just arrived to New York to get out of some trouble with back home. The big city was a lot different from where he was from, but in a way it was almost better. He had some strange feeling New York was offering something nowhere else had. Maybe it was the free room and board, or maybe it was acceptance for what he was. He didn't know what the feeling was but it was somewhat enlightening. 

          He reached into his trench coat and pulled out a small piece of paper. On it was an address and a name. He was still unsure as to whether or not he was still going to stay with them or not, but he figured it was better than squandering what little money he had on some crappy motel room. Besides these people were going to pay him for what he did best. He kicked up his motorcycle and headed towards the address. He passed by the high school he was going to attend tomorrow. School had ended hours ago and the moon and stars were out. He kept riding until he finally reached the address. He parked his bike and sauntered up to the door. When he reached the door, he paused, unsure as to start this new chapter in his life. Oh well, if he didn't like he could always go back to wandering the states. He rang the doorbell and waited.

          The door suddenly opened and the person that had given him the address greeted him.

          "Hello, I'm Mystique. Welcome to the Brotherhood." Mystique said.

          "Yeah, Dis Cajun's jus glad he got somewhere t' stay." So it wasn't the best place in the world, but hey any place that actually wants him to steal is a good place. Mystique opened the door and let Remy in. 

A/N hehehe had u going there didn't I…hehehe…thought he was going to the Xavier Institute didn't you…I love writing fanfics. You can have anything happen. Well If you seriously hate me now and don't want me to continue, SUX for you…hehehe…I'll write more even if it kills me…well maybe not to that extent, but you get the picture…hehehe Remy. Well don't go kill me yet, I have plans for Remy mwahahahahahahahaha…::hack:: ha ::cough:: ok, I'll stop now.


	2. Late Night Fiasco

A/N: yay! Ppl like me, they actually like me! ::looks all starstruck:: -_-;; um…just read.

Raven or Mystique seemed like a genuinely nice person, but there was something about her that he didn't seem to trust about her and it wasn't her blue skin. It was odd. Maybe Remy was just being paranoid, he should be grateful. The place wasn't like the manor he used to live in, but it was some pretty fancy digs. (hey, I think they've got to have some what of a big income since they Pietro has a cell phone in  and anyone has to be rich to afford to feed the blob. ^_^) He had a room all to himself since he was the newbie. Remy began to unpack and reflected on events that had just occurred. 

Mystique had let him in and introduced him the rest of the brotherhood. Lance was aka Avalache; the supposed leader/traitor of the group, Pietro was aka Quicksilver, Todd was aka Toad and Fred was aka the Blob. Remy already knew he wasn't going to fit in. Sure they were mutants like him, but Remy never worked well with others. He was planning on staying just long enough to finish whatever Mystique wanted him to do, get the money and leave. With that the plan in mind, he stopped unpacking and only took out the essentials. Now all he had to do was get his school schedule from Darkholme and prepare from school. _How exciting, _Remy thought sarcastically, _I haven't been t' school in so long. Hope they don't expect me to do my homework._

Remy stared at the digital clock. It read 11:00 pm. He had to wake up extra early tomorrow so Mystique could explain about some group called the x-men or something like that. Feeling tired from his long journey, Remy laid the rest of his belongings on the floor and went to sleep. However from afar, Lance, Pietro, Todd and Fred were peaking into his room at their new team member. 

"So, check out the new kid. He's got some seriously freaky eyes, man," said Todd.

"His eyes aren't so bad, since Mystique gave him those contacts." Lance commented. 

"But what's with the whole talking in third person thing goin' on?" Pietro asked.

"I don't think he likes us," Fred added in.

"Wow, Fred. Thinking. That has to be a new experience for you *sorry couldn't help myself*," Pietro said. Before Fred could even react Lance said, "Why don't we greet our new roomie brotherhood style?" Everyone agreed and began to plan out what they were going to the newcomer.

Later that night Fred, Pietro, Todd and Lance met outside of Remy's room. They had decided to just take all of his stuff, take whatever was valuable and after some long arguments, Todd could keep the dang thing. *Yes, I know it's not the most elaborate prank in the whole world, but hey you're dealing with the brotherhood…hehehe…sorry* 

Seeing that Remy was asleep, Lance slowly opened the door. Toad grabbed the bag with his tongue and slowly pulled it out the door. Fred opened it to see what there was, but there was nothing.

 "Uh, guys-" Fred said.

"Shhhh!" Lance, Pietro and Toad shushed in unison. Pietro checked back in Remy's room and sighed when he saw he was still asleep.

"Opps," Fred whispered, "Guys, there's nothing in here."

"What?!" whispered Lance, "Gimme that." He grabbed the bag opened it.

"Wait, Look," Todd pointed out, "There's a card. Looks like one of those playing cards."

"I can see that doofus," said Lance. He picked it up and everyone was it was a Joker card. "Why would he have only a Joker card-" Lance was cut off when the card started to glow.

"Whoa, it's glowing." Fred stated. 

"What the he-" Before Toad could finish the card blew up and sent the mutants flying back. Laughter erupted from Remy's room and the teens recovered from the blast. 

Little did they know, **a lot **of experience taught Remy to be a very light sleeper. He over heard the conversation and made their plan back fire. His mutant power was charging an object's potential energy into kinetic energy, thus letting the object blow up. Remy didn't make the explosion big enough to kill the mutants; just enough to blow them back a few feet. He had charged the card; put it in a spare bag he had found lying around and hid the rest of his stuff. 

"What the hell was that?!" Todd exclaimed.

Lance cursed Remy as he got up. "That son of a-"

"Well at least we know what his power is," said Fred, who was least affected by the blast.

"Just shut up." Pietro commanded. 

"What's going on here?" Mystique demanded. 

"Uh oh, Mystique; run!" Toad urged as he hopped away. Everyone rushed to his rooms and Remy stopped laughing before Mystique could catch any culprits. All that was left of the scene was a seriously torn up bag and rubble everywhere within a three-foot radius. Mystique just sighed and decided to take care of it in the morning. 

Remy made a mental note before going back to sleep. _Remy 1; Brotherhood 0_.


	3. Debriefing

A/N: WOW, u guys really like me! T_T and here I was never updating cuz no one was even reading my fics….::tears stream down face:: I'll do it! I'll finish this fic for all u peeps out there! Plus, I know how u guys feel when no one updates fics…so here I go!...now if only I remember what I was doing…-_-;;

~*~*~IMPORTANT~*~*~*~

I took out Tabitha, cuz well, she's not really a constant character. I changed ch2 for those who have already read this far. If u're brand new 2 this fic, then u don't need to know this…^^;;

          In the morning, the mutants headed off to school, or whatever was left of them after last night's incident. Remy, however stayed behind to be briefed by Mystique.

          "Hold up," Remy interrupted. He had woken up at 6 in the morning and was not all too happy about it. It was taking some time to process the information that was being given to him. "You want Remy t' go t' a mansion that has a security system that could rival the pentagon, **two **telepaths, a weather witch, a homme with claws that can through anyt'ing and a hyperactive sense of smell and 12 other mutants with who knows what powers, just to _look around?" _

          Mystique was getting frustrated. 

          "For the last time, it's not to look around. It's to see what new information Xavier has accumulated since the destruction of the old mansion. I want to see what new _goodies he has put in the new mansion." Mystique said for the ump-teenth time this morning. "Seeing that the mansion is still under construction; it's a perfect opportunity. Are you still interested?"_

          "Remy always liked a challenge." Remy replied. He'd handled psychics and security systems before and he could easily overcome almost any other mutant, but the hyperactive smell might be difficult to get by. He would have to think of a solution to that when he was more awake. 

          "Good. Essex was right about you." Mystique said. Remy instantly froze at the sound of that name._ Sinister_, Remy thought, _Better__ not think about that right now, Remy, you've got more import'nt t'ings t' worry about. _With that he gathered the rest of his belongings to head off to school. Then Mystique mentally added, _This__ is only a test, Remy LeBeau; to see how much you're really capable of. And if my trust in you is stable, you'll have much to do. Until then, I'll be watching you carefully, and headed to school as Risty._

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

          "Where'd Ah put ma darn gloves?" Rogue screamed. The rest of the students at Xavier's School for the Gifted were growing impatient, waiting for Rogue downstairs.

          "Come on Rogue, we don't want to be late for school," said Jean who so happened to be the most **perfect** person in the universe. She was pretty, popular and liked by everyone, except Rogue.

          "Oh we couldn't let that happen now could we, Miss. Popularity," Rogue muttered under her breath. It wasn't like her to loose her gloves so easily. She had lots of pairs of gloves lying around. Actually, she was now only had two. All the fights training simulations wrecked havoc on her gloves and not to mention when she absorbed Sabertooth. She had ruined an entire outfit absorbing him. She probably left them all around the institute. _Ugh_, Rogue thought, _how could I be so careless about my gloves? Ah knew Ah should've gone shopping wit' Kitty, Jean and Jubilee t' git more gloves. Wait, Ah'd rather die than go shopping wit' them two again. _She thought back to the first and last time she went with them. She immediately shuddered and pushed the thought out of her head.

"Come on, I don't think one day without them will hurt anyone. Just keep them in your pockets and you'll be fine." Evan complained. _Try sayin' that again afta' bein' in a coma fer a week._Rogue thought in response. 

          "Yah Rogue, one more tardy and I'll have a week of detention." Kurt said.

          "Like, seriously Rogue," Kitty began, "The others have already gone ahead with Scott." _Ugh, _Rogue moaned inwardly, _What__ Ah'd give to git rid of these pow'rs fer just ONE day. _After one more defeated attempt to search for them, Rogue gave up and put on a jacket that was long enough to cover her hands and went down to join the others. Good thing the weather was getting cooler, because today was just not Rogue's day.  

Luckily they all arrived at school on time; at least most of them.

          "Rogue, late again I see." Ms. Holt.

          "I'm sorry Ms. Holt. I wasn't havin' a good mornin' today," Rogue responded.

          "Well you can say sorry to Mr. Linder in detention this afternoon," she said as she handed Rogue a detention slip.

          _Aw man! Just what ah need, a detention to start off mah mornin', Rogue thought as she entered her French class and took her seat in the most unpopulated corner in the classroom. __This day can't get anymore worse than this. She immediately regretted the words. Whenever anyone ever says that it can't get anymore worse than the current situation, it always does. She frowned as she reached into her bag and pulled out her books as Ms. Holt began the lesson. Rogue began to doodle a random anime person in the margin of her paper. She couldn't understand how no on else at the mansion didn't like or even know anime existed, asides from the ones on Toonami. (A/N: if u can't tell I LOVE anime ^.~)_

          While she was doodling she heard two girls giggling in front of her. As she listened more carefully, she heard:

          "Have you seen that new student?"

          "You mean that new French guy?"

          "Yeah, he is like so totally hot!"

          "Oh my gosh, I've heard like all my best girlfriends tell me about him, but i haven't seen him yet!"

          "I hope he's in one of my classes."

          Rogue discontinued her listening and rolled her eyes as she started to draw the hair of the frowning anime face. _Guys an' shoppin'.__ Sheesh that's all these girls talk 'bout. Don't they evah care 'bout the troubles that are out in this w'rld? Rogue said to herself._

          The teacher continued on with the lesson until there was a knock on the door. Rogue looked up and saw that it was Principal Kelly. Rogue shifted uncomfortably in her seat. She always got that feeling when she was around him, not because he had authority over her, but it was an odd unsettling feeling she got in her gut. Mrs. Holt left the classroom to talk with Kelly. Immediately, there was a stirring in the classroom, wondering the reason of Principal Kelly's visit.

A/N: ok, not exactly interesting, but oh well, I was kina pressed by time to do this…--; sigh, I hope I can do better w/ the other chapters of this fic.


	4. School Daze

A/N: hey pplz~! . I'm soooo sorry this is taking forever to write. I was gonna post, but then I just realized I lost my files!!! . now I have to write it all over…I promise that when I post my new chapters it'll be not just one single chapter…(I hope)…so now here goes to writing it all…don't be too mad if it isn't as good as the before chapters.

But on the plus side, I'm finally happy I started on this chapter. I think this story could lead to more good stuff, so hope that my writing skills (or lack thereof) will pull through and make it good. Happy readings! ^.~

- -;; man this story isn't working out…hoeeee…I guess I'll have to come back and digitally remaster it….^^;; if it doesn't really make sense…um…use ur imagination to fill in the blank spots…^^;; (- -;; man I'm such a bad author)

          The cool autumn breeze lightly caressed the woman's face as she readjusted her glasses. Irene Alder was casually sitting, enjoying the evening on the front porch of her Louisiana home. Usually, she would welcome the feeling, but it sent a chill down her back. She knew _he_ was soon coming.

          Ever since Rogue had left, Irene, the blind mutant also known as Destiny, had gotten very disturbing premonitions of her dark, foreboding future. Irene cared deeply about Rogue and the visions greatly disturbed her. As Destiny continued to think about this, a figure appeared behind her. Destiny felt his presence and formerly knew who it was: Sinister.

          "Having a pleasant evening Irene?" Sinister asked sardonically.

          "I'm going to be straightforward," Irene began as she turned toward Sinister, hiding her fear as best she could, "I know why you are here and I will take no part in it." Sinister chuckled. 

"Your ability to see into the future will never cease to amuse me," Sinister picked up Irene's walking stick that was leaning against her chair and began to play with it. He continued, "You _see_ all these pathways the future will take and I know well, you know the cost of each action that happens now and how it will affect everything," Sinister's grip tightened around the cane, "Now, don't think I didn't plan this out carefully. Your efforts are futile and you _know_ it. You **will** conform or suffer the consequences."

          Irene couldn't reply. "Good," Sinister said as his disposition eased. "Remember, I'll return to make sure you understand the specifics of your duties." He placed Irene's stick into her hands and commented with a cruel grin, "We wouldn't want a blind woman to get lost." And with that he disappeared into the night. 

The moment Destiny's mind fully absorbed what had occurred; she began to feel a deep sense of fear. She didn't know whether it was because she was being pulled into or what Sinister was really capable of.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

          "So Mr. LeBeau, I see today is your first day here," said Principal Kelly, "This school…"

_blah__, blah blah, blah blah, Remy thought as Principal Kelly rambled on about school ethics, __does this homme enjoy listening to himself talk or something?  Remy had only been in the Principal's office for what could barely pass off as a minute and he already wanted to ditch the whole school thing…or strangle Kelly._

          As the man rambled on about school ethics, Remy thought, 

_Why is Remy here? I haven't been t' school since…forever._

_Maybe you want t' give your new employer a good impression_, Remy's inner thoughts butted in, _So you can start t'ing off right, not like what happened with Si—_

_SHUT UP_, Remy commaned the voice, _What's past 's past…so let's keep it dat way._

"Now, Mr. LeBeau, here is you schedule," Kelly said as he handed Remy the sheet, "and seeing that you are new here and there isn't much happening now, you get the honor of being escorted to your first class by me." Kelly beamed with pride as he stood to open the door. Remy could very easily have punched the man square in the jaw, but instead he plastered on the biggest, fakest smile he could and replied,

"Wow, I guess Remy's just lucky den." With that, both men exited the office and head to Remy's first class: French.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

          Remy's face was beginning to hurt. He was beginning to think Principal Kelly was purposely taking the long way to his class, just so he could talk more. However, Remy kept up his charade, occasionally mocking Principal Kelly with false enthusiasm and clever home-made lies about himself. He didn't' like it, but Remy knew how beneficial sucking up to teachers was.

          Kelly, of course, oblivious to Remy's deception, continued to brag about Bayville,

"…And that, Mr. LeBeau is just a brief summary of the excellence of our school, regardless of what has happened in the recent few months (A/N: if u don't get it…u haven't been watching X-men: Evolution recently)."

"Yeah...**brief," Remy muttered under his breath. **

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing." Both men continued to walk, in God blessed silence, until they reached room 202.

"Well Remy," Kelly began, "I'll go in and introduce you to your teacher and you may begin your, hopefully enjoyable, school year at Baville High School." Kelly opened the door to the classroom and walked in.

          A wave of relief washed over Remy. He dropped his act and sugary smile. If he had to spend another minute alone with that poor excuse of human, Remy would've blown a fuse or something worse. However, just as soon as Remy's disgust disappeared, Kelly returned with the poor woman who had to suffer under his employment; aka the French teacher. Remy placed his mask back on.

"Remy, this is Ms. Holt, one of your new teachers," Kelly stated as Ms. Holt smiled and held out her hand to shake Remy's, "and Ms. Holt, this is the new addition to your class, Remy LeBeau."

"Bonjour, Remy. You name sounds French. Tu es francais?" Ms. Holt chirped. Remy replied,

"Non, but the name is French,"

"Well then, Do you speak good French?" Ms. Holt perked even more than before at a chance of new 'potential'.

"Only une petite, but I hope I can learn much more in your class," Remy lied. Of course he knew how to speak fluent French, in his mind, what full blooded Cajun couldn't?  But of course, she didn't need to know that.

          Ms. Holt face light up at the rare sight of an actual French student wanting to learn French. Seeing this as his cue to exit, Principal Kelly said,

"Well Remy, I'm sure a student ambassador will find you soon and give you full tour. If you have any troubles, whatsoever, remember my door is always open." Remy nodded with false eagerness in response.

"Come, Remy. Let's get your first lesson started at this school," Ms. Holt said as she led Remy to the door.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

          The commotion in the classroom died off quickly as the door opened. Still concentrating on her doodle, Rogue heard the Ms. Holt reenter the classroom. Almost immediately did the girls that sat around her start to giggle and frantically whisper to each other. Rogue sank into her chair further and moaned inwardly, _Why did ah have ta sit here? Why?!_  She looked up again to see what all the fuss was about and to her surprise, there was a new student with Ms. Holt; a very attractive student. 

          Rogue blushed instantly. Trying to get her face to return to its usual pale state only made the blush a deeper red. She tried to refocus on her drawing, which dulled it down to a light pink, as Ms. Holt began,

          "Well class, this is our new student, Remy. Because of some _interruptions_ we're beginning to fall behind, Remy, asseyez-vous s'il vous plaît." Remy paused for a moment, contemplating where to sit. Seeing this, Madam Holt added, "Just choose an empty seat near the back corner."

          The words asseyer-vous…empty…back corner floated past Rogue. It took a while for the French to process in her head. Soon, the gears began to turn,

          _Assayer-vous means sit…empty…back corner…_ Rogue eyes grew wide as she soon saw that 1) she was in the back corner 2) there was only one empty seat in the room that was behind her.

          _WHAT?! _ Rogue exclaimed inwardly, or so she thought. 23 pairs of eyes turned and stared at her, some snickering. The once dull pink in her cheeks flared red again.

          _Ah did not just say that out loud…_

          Madam Holt, already knowing it was the 'trouble maker', turned from the board and asked,

          "Rogue? Do you wish to receive another detention along with your tardy for disrupting the class? I see no reason for an objection to Remy sitting behind you." The class ate up the comment and broke out in laughter.

          "Uh, no…Ah mean…um…no problem here," Rogue replied, smiling weakly, but wincing inside. _Rogue you moron…_she thought as she tried to act as if nothing had happened and concentrate back on her drawing again, while ignoring the weird looks she received from her fellow classmates. A **long** awkward silence consumed the classroom.

          "Um…okay. Remy hurry and take you seat, uh behind Rogue. Then maybe we can actually learn something today." (A/N: D puhaha…when do we ever learn anything in school?). The class returned to its typical school manner and followed the lesson. Still burning with embarrassment, Rogue began to draw the body of her doodle in a fetal position.

          Remy took his precious time walking to his seat, enjoying every moment of it.

A/N: YAY~! FINALLY! I DID IT! TT_TT I'M SOO HAPPPY….THANK YOU PPLZ SOOOO MUCH WITH BEARING WITH ME!!!!!!!!! I'm sooo sorry….hopefully I didn't loose all of you T.T yeah….so its not too extravagant….but I would really like some suggestions if anyone is willing to help me out…^^ I hope you enjoyed it…- - and I hope God will kick my lazy butt into gear to keep working on this…^.~ peace all~!


End file.
